1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dishwasher which shortens the drying time and controls a water vapor discharge of a washing tub, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dishwasher is an appliance for removing contaminants (remnants of food) attached to dishes through the spraying of cold or hot wash water under high pressure.
Certain dishwashers of this type include a wash tub, in which the washing of dishes is carried out, a plurality of baskets disposed in multiple stories to receive dishes, spray nozzles disposed at upper and lower portions of the wash tub, to spray wash water, and a pump connected to the spray nozzles, to pump wash water through the spray nozzles.
In such dishwasher, the dishwasher executes a wash operation and a rinsing operation by supplying an appropriate amount of water to the interior of the dishwasher and spraying the supplied water onto dishes through spray nozzles while circulating the water from the bottom side to the top side, and subsequently executes a drying operation to dry the washed dishes.
The drying method in the drying operation of the dishwasher is a method in which water remaining on the surface of tableware is evaporated by using a latent heat of the tableware, and a method in which the tableware is dried by spraying air heated by a separate heater.
Among the drying methods, the method using latent heat has a long drying time, and a method using the separate heater has a high energy consumption.